This Core, located in Vancouver, takes advantages of the specialized expertise and facilities established at the Terry Fox Laboratory for the in vitro and in vivo analysis of primitive hematopoietic cells of both mouse and human origin. The activities of the Core include: Production, backcrossing and testing of a large number and variety of inbred mice required for human and mouse stem cell assays and for evaluating gene therapy strategies in mouse models of thalassemia and Sickle Cell Anemia (SCA). 2) Procurement, processing and cryopreservation of cells from human adult bone marrow (BM) and steady-state and mobilized peripheral blood (PB), cord blood (CB) and fetal liver (FL) sources, including samples from thalassemic and SCA patients as well as normal individuals, and baboon BM. 3) Provision of in vitro (LTC-IC, CFC), and in vivo assays (CRU) for primitive human and murine hematopoietic cells for the testing of new vectors and gene transfer strategies. 4) Technology development-to improve the characterization and detection of human CRU and their in vivo generated erythroid progeny, and to develop procedures suitable for the large scale isolation of transduced stem cells.